Phone Call in the Early Morning
by Blue Deity
Summary: Nick's mom decides to come for a visit after talking to Maya on the phone.  Nick's trying to do everything he can to make sure she knows he and Maya aren't together, but Maya's got different plans. On hiatus until I can figure out what to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ace Attorney Series of any of its characters. All elements belong to Capcom

**Notes:** Literally something that popped into my head a half hour ago. Nothing special; just thought it would be fun to write.

_**Phone Call in the Early Morning**_

Maya was up well before 6 a.m this particular Saturday morning. The Kid's Network was running an all day, all night super marathon of the best episodes of all the Samurai shows ending with a showing of a two-hour made for T.V movie ultra-spectacular crossover event! Needless to say Maya was excited. She happily sat on the couch in her pajamas with a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Along with several bags of chips, some candy bars and other pieces of junk food. There were even some burgers in the fridge she made Nick get her the night before so she wouldn't have to leave the apartment all day. Nick was still asleep; she could hear him snoring up a storm in his room. Silly Nick, she asked him last night if he wanted to get up and watch it with her but he said no. Sometimes she wondered if the guy had **any **taste whatsoever. He said he had other plans today, whatever. Whatever these plans were, they probably didn't have anything to do with Samurais or cheeseburgers so Maya didn't care. She turned on the television and lay back on the couch settling in for the long haul, just as the theme song started to play however, the phone rang.

"Ugghh!" She grunted, rolling her eyes. "Don't people know I'm trying to watch the Steel Samurai? Geez!" Maya bounded to her feet and trotted over to the phone which rested on Nick's desk. "I got it Nick!" She called out, hearing him moving around in his bed.

"Hello?" She asked, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" An older woman's voice replied.

"Hellooo-oh?" Maya repeated.

"Oh my, I-I think I might have the wrong number. I'm sorry. I'm looking for Phoenix, Phoenix Wright."

"Oh no, no you've got the right number." She said as she realised she never answered the phone properly. "Oops, sorry Nick's been on me for this. Let me start over." She cleared her throat. "You've reached Wright and Co. Attorneys at law, how can we help you? There that's better!" She smiled.

"Umm, who-who are you?" The woman asked. Maya, a little put off by the question, turned it back on her.

"I could ask you the same question. Who are **you**?"

"**I'm **Phoenix's **mother**." She answered sternly.

"N-Nick's mom!" She gasped nearly dropping the phone. "O-Oh man, I-I'm sorry Mrs. Wright! I didn't-I didn't mean anything I swear!"

"That's okay dear. Just tell me who you are."

"M-m-m-m-my name's Maya, Maya Fey. I-I'm a spriit medium in training and Nick's, I-I mean Phoenix's assistant." Maya stammered nervously.

"If you're his 'assistant' how come you're at his house at 6 in the morning?" Nick's mother asked.

"Oh, th-that's 'cause I live here." Maya smiled.

"Wh-what? F-For how long?" Mrs Wright stammered.

"Oh, I moved in about a month after I met Nick, so about two years now."

"Y-You're joking?"

"Nope. You mean-You mean Nick never told you about me?"

"N-no, he didn't. Umm, is he there?"

"Yeah, but he's still in bed. Want me to go wake him up for you?" Maya offered her nervousness fading.

"N-no that's alright, I'm going to be gone all day and I just wanted to wish him a happy birthday. Just in case he was awake."

"Aw geez, I forgot that it was Nick's birthday today, I didn't get him anything." Maya moaned. "Oh well, I give him the best gift in the world everyday by brightening up his stuffy old man life. Besides **me** spending money on Nick goes againt the natural order of the universe."

"He-he spends a lot of money on you?"

"Yep, he gets me everything my little heart desires. I can't remember the last time I had to buy something for myself. Nick's so sweet to me."

"Um, Maya, right? Why do you keep calling Phoenix 'Nick'?"

"Oh, well, it's sorta my nickname for him. Get it, **Nick**-name. Heh." She chuckled. "I dunno, I mean Phoenix/Nick, 'Nix/Nick you know? Yeah I know it's dumb, but hey it's **waaay** better than 'Feenie' isn't it?"

"I-I suppose it is. Wait, isn't 'Feenie' what his old girlfriend Dahlia used to call him. I always wondered what happened to her, she was such a nice girl."

"Wow." Maya thought to herself. "Nick's really been keeping his mom out of the loop." Before she could answer her, Maya heard the sound of Nick's door opening and saw the groggy attorney step into the office.

"Geez Maya, you're being awfully loud." He groaned, rubbing his head. "Who are you talking to anyway?"

"Your mom!" She chirped.

"Geez, that was uncalled for." Nick sighed. "It was only a simple question, and my mother's a saint"

"Yeah, she's on the phone too." Maya sighed back, wagging the receiver back and forth

"Wh-what?" Nick gulped, instantly waking up. "Gi-give me the phone!" He tried to grab the phone from Maya's hand but she wasn't just going to let go.

"Ni-ick!" She whispered covering the mouthpiece with her free hand, "Why didn't you tell her about me? You told her about Dahlia. You trying to keep me secret or something?" Nick simply groaned and took the receiver. Maya shrugged and went back over to the couch and settled back in for her marathon.

"No, no mom, it's not like that..." She could hear Nick talking desperately trying to explain himself. "…I-I didn't mean to not tell you, I just forgot is all... Yes I forgot for **two **years..." He sighed, sitting at his desk and rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "I don't know what she told you but I don't spend **that** much on her…Yes, she's quite lovely; yes you'd love her…alright, alright I'll tell you the whole story." He groaned. Maya giggled to herself as she tore open a bag of chips.

"Poor dumb Nick."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ace Attorney Series or any of it's characters. All elements belong to Capcom.

**Notes:** Okay, guess this dopey little thing isn't the one shot I thought it was. It'll be pretty sporadic in updates because I don't know where I'm going with it so be patient. To the people who voted on my little poll and especially to AnonymousNavi, this is for you. Picture Nick's mom anyway you like, except that she's probably in her early fifties.

The first episode of the Steel Samurai was over and the second was just starting when Maya heard Nick put the receiver back down on the phone. Nick must have had a lot of explaining to do. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nick get up from his desk and stagger over to the couch.

"Ergghhh!" He grunted slumping down beside her, just barely avoiding sitting on a bag of chips. "That hurt." He buried his face in his palms and leaned forward. "It's **way **too early to have put up with that."

"Your mom sounds really nice Nick!" Maya smiled, oddly finding herself more interested in this than what was going on on television.

"Yeah well, glad you think so, 'cause she just invited herself over for a visit next week." Nick whined.

"Oh wow, really!. Ooo-oh, I've always wanted to meet your family Nick, I mean you already know so much about mine, it's only fair!" She said, almost bouncing with excitement. "This is gonna be a lot of fun!"

"Hmm, good, Mom's **very** interested in meeting you too."

"Hmph!" Maya sniffed, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up, she just remembered she was ticked off with him. "She would've met me ages ago if _someone _wasn't keeping the fact I'm living with him a secret!" She said in a way so that Nick knew she was miffed. Nick gave a _very _agitated sigh.

"Yeah Maya; 'Hey mom, how are you doing? I'm good. Guess what, I'm shacked up with a seventeen year old girl now.'" He said with mock enthusiasm. "Yeah, that would have went real well!"

"Why? What's the big deal if I _was _only seventeen, not like we were doing anything?" Maya questioned.

"Nope." Nick chuckled shaking his head. "You **really** don't know her."

"Alright fine, you were nervous about the age thing. I can get that, but that doesn't explain why didn't you tell her later? I've been a mature _adult_ now for almost two whole years Nick! Do I embarrass you or something?" Her arms were still crossed. Phoenix grunted and raked his fingers through his bed-head hair.

"My mother jumps to conclusions pretty quickly; do you know what most of my conversation with her just then was about?" Maya just shook her head."I had to convince her that I didn't go and get married behind her back and she **doesn't **have a house full of grandchildren she didn't know about!" Nick explained, nearly yelling at her in his annoyance. Maya's eyes widened and her face turned red.

"M-married? Gr-grand-grandchildren?" She stammered. Without really thinking, she took hold the remote and turned down the samurai themed racket blaring from the television so she could hear Nick better.

"Yeah." Nick sniffed with a smirk. "Like I said, mom jumps to conclusions. Back in college I made the MISTAKE of letting her know about Iris, she pretty much had our wedding planned out before I let her know we broke up. Never told her why though, didn't want her to be worried about me. Broke mom's heart, she really liked Iris." Maya however was still fixated on what Nick just told her.

"K-K-Kids? Bu-But Nick, we're not even…" She stammered.

"Exactly!" Nick said quickly, turning his head to face her. "And** that's **why I didn't tell her about you Maya. After her visit's over, I want her leaving here **knowing **you and me aren't together." He said, raising his finger to let her know he was serious."

"O-okay Nick." Maya replied.

"Good." Nick patted her on the knee and yawned.

"Hughh!" He grunted, tiredly pulling himself up off the couch. "Still only seven-thirty, I-I'm going back to bed for awhile."

"Oh, alright Nick!" Maya chirped, her cheeks still felt a bit flushed, but she could feel her composure coming back. "Aw geez Nick, I forgot happy birthday!" She smiled. Nick, who was now by the stairs, tiredly raised his hand to her in appreciation.

"Thanks Maya. Enjoy your 'Day of Justice' or whatever." He took a step up before stopping and turning back towards her, "Maya!" He called, sounding like he just realised something.

"What Nick?" She asked.

"When my mom gets here **no funny business, **okay?" He said sternly. Maya simply stuck out her tongue to him.

"Go to bed Nick, you're starting to get on my nerves!" She teased. Nick simply shrugged and shook his head before heading into his room.

"Hmph!" Maya sniffed as she turned the volume back up on the television. "So what's the big deal if Mrs. Wright thinks we're together?" She pouted. "I mean REALLY!" She folded her arms across her chest and sank back into the sofa cushions as an important battle started up on the television. After a few minutes of thinking she got an idea. "Hmmm! So 'no funny business' eh Nick?" She said looking up towards his room. "Heh, heh, can't wait to see the look on your face!"

* * *

_"Remember what I said Maya!"_

_"Yeah, yeah whatever Nick, I got it! Sheesh!"_

This little back and forth with Maya before he left to pick his mother up at the train station certainly didn't fill Phoenix with confidence that this visit was going to go the way he hoped. The fact that she'd been sporting that impish smile of hers when she was in her 'Alright Nick, time for **you** to get hurt' mindset was not helping. Phoenix nervously fumbled with the doorknob; his hands were too sweaty to get a hold of it properly. His mom had a habit of criticising **every **aspect of his life, especially the women in it. And he knew he was in for at least **three days **of it. Why can't he ever catch a break?

"Alright mom, here we are!" He said, trying to sound excited.

"Hmph!" Mom sniffed taking a step inside. "We would have been here earlier if you'd just go and get your driver's license Phoenix. Honestly a man your age having to take the bus. It's just like when you were small and you couldn't ride a bike until you were thirteen!" Phoenix rolled his eyes as he lugged her three fully packed suitcases across the threshold.

"Y-yes mom!" He grunted laying down the bags and closing the door. "Well this is it! My apartment/office." He said proudly with his arms spread out.

"Hmph, little shabby don't you think?" Mom said, taking a look around the place. "Not what I was expecting at all for my big famous lawyer son." She absentmindedly lay her purse on the couch and ran her finger across the mantle over the television. "Yep, just as I thought, this place is covered in **dust**; and look…" She said pointing at the disorganised mess that was his desk. "…how in the world do you get any work done here in this mess? What does that girl of yours do here all day?"

See?

"Mom, Maya's my **legal assistant **not my maid." Phoenix sighed.

"Hmm, well if she's your girlfriend and she's living with you, the least she could do is clean up a bit." Mom stated; she was annoyed with Maya already and she still hadn't even met her; of course no one will probably ever be able to live up to Dollie.

"Mom, I've already told you a **thousand times**, Maya is not my girlfriend, we don't even like each other like that!" He asserted, dragging his fingers through his hair in utter exasperation. He had a feeling that before this visit is over; he'll have done that enough times to have gone bald.

"Where is she anyway?" Mom asked, scanning the office. "I'm absolutely **dying **to meet her." She smiled.

"Hmm, good question, I just sorta figured she'd be there on the couch when we got here, weird." Phoenix replied thoughtfully. "Maya!" He called; no answer. "Guess she's not here." He sighed, that **really **didn't set well with him, she was planning something; he could feel it. Mom picked up a framed picture that was resting on the end table by the couch.

"Ph-Phoenix, i-is this her?" She stammered. Phoenix looked over her shoulder down at the picture; it was his favorite photo of Mia, she had that subdued, nearly sublime smile on her face that was so characteristic of her. Her arms folded beneath her impressive bust, blissfully unaware her breasts were being pushed together slightly. Pretty much Mia in a nutshell.

"N-No, i-it's not…" A quick glare from his mother cut him off.

"Phoenix!" She gasped. "Didn't I teach you _anything. _God, you should have more connon sense than that! When you're living with a girl, you shouldn't have **these **kinds of pictures just lying around! And you shouldn't ever **frame** them!"

"'These kinds of pictures' Mom, what are you..?" He started before realising what she was getting at. "Oh God mom no!" He took the picture from her hands and gently lay it back on the end table. "That's Mia, Mia Fey, Maya's sister, you know, my **mentor, **the one I **told **you about, the one that trained me to be a lawyer!" He groaned, raking his fingers through his hair (Again! He knew he had a date with baldness coming up!)

"Oh, yes, yes, I remember now." Phoenix grunted before leading her up the stairs toward his room.

"Here's my room mom, you'll be sleeping in here, I'm going to take the couch." He said as he held the door open for her. Mom took a look inside.

"You really should make up your bed every morning Phoenix." She chastised.

"Yes mom!" He deadpanned.

"If you're going to sleep on the couch, what about Maya?" She asked. Phoenix was waiting for this; he quickly turned his head towards her and grinned.

"Oh mother dear, don't be silly." He started, trying not to laugh. "Maya's going to be sleeping in her room, like always!" With great excitement, he stepped down the hall and opened the door the Maya's room. Surely, mom seeing Maya had her own room would at least help convince his mother she wasn't his girlfriend. "You see mom, see Maya's room! Do you see it? See her clothes?" He said pointing inside. "See all her Steel Samurai junk, and her video games and her DVDs and all the other garbage she hoards?" Mom took a look inside.

"Oh." She said. "Quite nice Phoenix, she certainly takes better care of **her **room than you do yours." She smiled. Alright, not exactly the reaction he was expecting. He didn't have much time to think about it though because just then he heard the door open and the sound of Maya's voice cut through the air.

"Ni-iick **sweetie**, your babydoll's ho-ome! Come on and give me a ki-iss!" She called.

"Wh-what?" Phoenix stammered.

"That Maya?" Mom asked, a wide-eyed Phoenix could only nod, his mouth agape.

"Good!" Mom trotted down the stairs but froze; now her eyes were wide. Phoenix didn't have to wait long to find out why as he nearly died when he saw her.

"Oh God Maya, what are doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ace Attorney Series or any of its characters, all elements belong to Capcom.

**Notes: **AnonymousNavi, I'm going to continue using both bold and italics for emphasis, like I told you I use them for different _kinds _of emphasis. But "~" yeah, that's gone. Thanks for the interest. This thing might end up having romantic elements, might not, I really don't know.

"Oh God Maya, what are you doing?" Nick groaned with sweat running down his temple. Just like she guessed, the look on his face was priceless.

"Should have brought my camera." She thought to herself. She knew Nick, and what had him so disturbed wasn't how she called out to him when she came into the apartment, no, it was what she was wearing, not her acolyte robes, but a schoolgirl uniform. This wasn't going to win her any points in her ongoing struggle to make Nick admit that she's now a beautiful and mature young woman, but who cares, she had **years** to make up for any damage she did with this little prank. With a quick glance, she looked over to Nick's mom, who did **not **look pleased."Oh Nick, honey-sweetie, I'm sorry I'm late getting home but I had to stay back for a little while, they gave out our report cards today!" She chimed with excitement.

"Re-report cards?" Nick stammered. "M-Maya?" Maya flung her Pink Princess backpack from off her shoulder, (Okay, the backpack was **really **hers, she was still a mature young woman though.) and rummaged through it for a bit before taking out a 'report card' printed on a piece of paper that had been ripped from a notebook.

"Here you go Nick!" She said handing it to him. "I did _really_ good this term, all B's and C pluses, and remember what you said Nick: If I got at least a C plus average, you'd buy me something. I saw the _ce-utest _pair of shoes at the mall the last time I was there with the girls." Maya said with an almost giddy smile, hopping in place with excitement.

"Sh-shoes? Girls?" Nick grunted, he was in shock, she could tell, and he was sweating pretty bad.

"Oh, hey!" She left Nick to read the report card that was in his shaking hands and went over to his mom; who'se jaw was nearly touching the ground. "Hiyee, I'm Maya, Maya Fey." She said with a broad open mouthed smile. "Nice to finally meetcha!" She chirped and wrapped her arms around the stunned woman's shoulders.

"Ph-Phoenix? Y-Y-You told me she was _young_, you never said anything about her being underage!" Maya smiled an impish smile to herself as she snuggled into the older woman.

"Sh-she's not mom." She heard Nick say, he slipped his hand into the back of the neck of her uniform and gently pulled her off his mother. Maya looked over her shoulder at him, it looked like he was over the shock as he was giving her the most **annoyed **look ever. "She's almost twenty." He grunted. "And she doesn't even _wear _shoes. Maya, okay you had your fun but the joke's over, take off that ridiculous thing right now!" Stupid, stupid, Nick. She shrugged his hand off from her collar and turned around to face him.

"Nick!" She gasped. "You-you really think this is the time for that, I mean your mom's right there!" Nick's hand immediately went to his forehead and he fell back to the nearby fall.

"Oh my God!" He whimpered.

"Aww, don't get like that!" Maya said, pretending to be concerned. She put her arms behind her back and sauntered over to him. "Don't pout Nick, there'll be plenty of time for stuff like that later on, you know your babydoll knows how to make you feel good." She said as seductively as possible, she could feel her lips quivering but she managed to keep from busting out laughing. She reached out and playfully flicked his nose. Nick glared at her, the annoyance replaced by what looked really close to anger. Maybe that was taking it a bit far. Maybe it was time to reel this back a little. He didn't say anything, just stood back up straight and, to her surprise, wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up onto his shoulder. "N-Nick, what are you…!" Nick ignored her kicking and flailing and simply turned to his mom.

"Excuse me mother dear, but I need…to have a hunngh…**talk**…with my assistant!" He said as Maya continued to kick him.

"Nick, put me down right now! I wanna talk to **Mom** for a bit." Nick shuddered as he carried her out into the hall. After closing the door behind them with his free hand, he none-too gently put her back on her feet. She opened her mouth to tell him to **never **do that again, but he started talking first.

"I am going to _KILL_ you." He seethed. Geez, by the look on his face, she could swear he actually meant it. "Where'd you get that damn uniform anyway?"

"Costume shop." Maya answered simply. "Look pretty good in it don't I?"

"Whatever." He grunted.

"Tch! Come on Nick, it was just a little fun you know!" She sniffed, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. Nick put his hand to his forehead again and sighed.

"A little fun? Maya I asked, no I **begged** for you to help me convince my mom that you and I aren't together. Then you go pull a stunt like this! Do you know how many frickin' hoops I'm going to have to jump through now!" Maya giggled.

"Well serves you right! I mean is it really so big a deal if your mom thinks you've got a girlfriend?" She asked, timidly opening one of her eyes to see if he was still mad, he was.

"It wouldn't be if I _had _one Maya, but I don't!"

"Hmph!" Maya sniffed. Nick sighed again and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen Maya." He began as calmly as possible. "I know that you've got this thing for me and you've got all these little fantasies about me one day professing my undying love for you, but just because you make my mother believe it doesn't make it true." Maya could feel her eyes growing wide and her face turning red.

"N-Nick!" She gasped. "Geez, someone's certainly got a high opinion of themselves!" She sniffed.

"Huh?" Nick grunted.

"I-I think you've been spending too much time with Pearly Nick, you're starting to sound just like her.!" She shouted flustered. "I've got a list of about twenty guys that I have 'little fantasies' about and-and believe me Nick, you're **not on it!** Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk with your mother!" She pushed past him and opened the door, her hand shaking.

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected." Nick thought to himself as Maya pushed her way past him back into the apartment, clearly upset with him. Though in his opinion she was acting a little too defensive. Whatever, didn't matter, he had something a bit more pressing to worry about. He followed her inside and watched as she told mom everything, about her age, and the prank she pulled. Phoenix was grateful to have everything worked out, but was a little concerned when Maya abruptly excused herself and went into her room. "Probably just going to change out of that uniform." He thought. After her door closed, Mom sat herself down on the sofa, crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"Well Phoenix, what did you do to make her say all of that?" She asked slyly.

"For God's Sake!"

* * *

Maya spent the entire night in her room. Just playing video games and watching her DVDs. She knew it was bad manners, and sitting in a dark room and sulking was certainly unbefitting of the future master of Kurain, but she didn't care. It wasn't fair, she was looking forward to meeting Nick's mom for like forever and then he had to go and ruin it! 'Little fantasies.' Jerk. All she was trying to do was have a little fun, she knew Nick was a downer, but she thought he had a better sense of humour than that. She had changed into her pajamas settled into bed and was about to doze off when a sound coming from somewhere in the house made her jump. It wasn't a gentle sound, it sounded like someone had started up a sandblaster. Startled and a little frightened, she threw the covers off of herself and headed out into the darkened office, the sound was coming from Nick's room. She tip-toed over and put her ear to the door, it was **heinous** and really loud. She backed away from the door when she heard a similar sound coming from the living room. Being very careful, she snuck down the steps to find Nick, sprawled out on the couch, **snoring **his life away. Maya threw her hands in the air.

"Unbelievable." She muttered. The term 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' crossed her mind when she realised it was his mom doing the same thing in his room. Nick always snored really loud, and she was starting to get used to it, but now there were two of them, and the sound of their combined snoring was enough to raise the dead. How in the world was she going to get to sleep? She circled around the couch to get a better look at him. Looking at him, his mouth hanging open, drool dripping from the corners, his legs at four and eight, and his pant leg riding up; she found it hard to believe that this was the same guy who saved so many people, the same guy who saved her so many times. There was no way a healthy set of lungs could be producing such sounds. It didn't really matter though because she was tired and she just wanted to go to bed.

"Nick, Nick." She whispered, poking at him, Nick didn't make a move. "Nick!" She put her hand around his nose and pinched it closed; he coughed and stirred a bit, but settled back down when she took her hand away. "Boy, you can really sleep can't you?" Maya muttered, getting more and more annoyed.

"Sh-she's only been here a day and she's already got me mortified." He grumbled in his sleep, turning so he was facing the back of the sofa. "Why-why you always gotta be like that Maya?" Maya glared at him in the darkness, wondering if she could smother him with his own pillow and get away with it, before giving up and going back into her room. The snoring was louder than ever, Mrs. Wright must have turned or something because she the sounds coming from her had upgraded from a sandblaster to exploding dynamite. Maya lay on her side and put her pillow over her ear. It was going to be a _looong _night.


End file.
